Life Goes On
by bookworm437341
Summary: I'm not sure how to write a summary. But I think it's about Percy and Annabeth's life after the war.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so we'll see how this goes. Enjoy!**

Annabeth

I laid back into the grass and looked up into the stars. It had been many years since we fell and got out, but I still remember the last request from the friend down there.

"Bob says hello" I muttered under my breath.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. Seven years ago I had fallen into Tartarus with Percy, we got out, defeated Gaea, won the giant war, lost a friend (who came back with Calypso and freaked a lot of people out a few months later), and got a sort of peaceful life with Percy. But I was happy. I went to college in New Rome with him, got married to him about six months ago.

"Hey Wise Girl." Said Percy laying down beside me "what are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking" I told him turning to look into his sea green eyes.

"About what?"

"A lot"

He nodded and then looked up into the sky. I did the same. I had to tell him somehow I just didn't know how. I looked at him again and he had his eyes closed. He was thinking about something I wasn't sure what. I laced my fingers in his and nestled up close.

"Percy I need to tell you something."

"What Wise Girl."

"Were going to have a baby."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant, we're going to have a baby."

A smile spread across his face and he kissed me.

"That's great Annabeth"

I smiled and looked up at him. He then sat up and pulled me up with him.

"Come on Wise Girl"

"Alright Seaweed Brain."

The alarm buzzed at me telling me to get up out of bed. But I didn't want to. I didn't want to go to work and I know Percy didn't want to either. I reached over and shut it up, then nestled closer to Percy. He shifted in his sleep. "Crap" I thought he was waking up. That meant I had to get up. Not that I didn't love my job. I co-owned an architecture firm with my brother Malcom, it was the greatest job ever in my opinion. Percy loved his job too. He worked as a Marine Biologist which in all honesty worked perfectly for him since he practically knew everything about water, being the son of Poseidon, though at first he didn't think he could do it. But it didn't take much to convince him otherwise. All it took was Grover and I sitting him down and telling to do it because everyone knew he would be perfect at it. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and nudged Percy to get up.

"I'm getting up" he mumbled and sat up.

He got up and stumbled into the bathroom. I sat up and straightened my night shirt and ran my fingers threw my messy pony tail. I heard the shower turn on. I remembered that today I wasn't going to work today. I was going out with Reyna and Hazel today to do all sorts of stuff. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out jeans and a t-shirt. I pulled them on and was tying my shoes when Percy walked out of the bathroom, he was always quicker at getting ready then me. In fifteen minutes he can be completely ready while in fifteen minutes I would have just finished showering. So naturally five minutes later he was ready to walk out the door. I grabbed the orange juice and made some toast for the two of us.

"Morning Annabeth." said Percy "Going somewhere?"

"Ya I going out with Reyna and Hazel later today." I replied.

"Alright have fun." Said Percy checking his watch "I need to go or I will be late."

He kissed my cheek while grabbing the car keys.

"Goodbye love you." He said

"Love you too." I replied

**Hope you enjoyed. Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy

I wonder how much time Leo really has. He is always making things, he has more time than me. Which is weird because whenever I'm with him he is always complaining about how little free time he has. I looked at my droid for the time, as I was anxious to get out of here, and it said I had about an hour left. I looked at the mountain of work on my desk and sighed.

"Looks like I'm going overtime again" I mumbled.

When I finally finished everything I had seven texts and three calls from Annabeth asking where I was, an email from my boss with next month's schedule for verification, and a migraine from everything I had read. I truly hate dyslexia. I grabbed the keys from my desk drawer and made a mad dash for the car. When I got home I saw Annabeth had been cleaning again. I saw her sitting on the floor by the bookshelf organizing the books. Her blonde curls pulled out of her face, she wore one of my t-shirts and a pair of sweats. I looked over at the kitchen counter that had papers strewn across it. I looked closely and saw they were architecture blue prints. She clearly had a lot on her plate too.

"Hey babe" I said to Annabeth.

"Hey, how was your day?" she replied not looking up.

"Long, yours?"

"Fine"

"How are Hazel and Reyna?"

"Well Reyna is talking about retiring to the hunters and Hazel is pregnant."

"You're kidding?"

She shook her head.

"So anything else that I should know about?" I asked her.

"Can't think of anything."

I sat down at the couch with Annabeth curled up next to me with a bowl of popcorn. We rented a movie to watch as tonight was our monthly date night. We had been doing this for a couple of years now because our lives got so hectic our freshman year of collage we didn't have time to go and do things besides study together. When we got married nothing really changed other than the two of us living together. Annabeth pressed play and we sat there. We threw popcorn at each other and didn't actually watch the movie (we never did anyway).

"We need to start talking about something important." Said Annabeth.

"What?"

"The fact that I'm pregnant Percy. I read about Athenian pregnancies and found that their unusual."

"In what ways are they unusual?"

"Well they could be almost six months pregnant before they find out or they could only be pregnant for about seven but in order for that the father would have to be a specific demigod and you fit these qualifications being the son of Poseidon."

"Why do I cause it to go faster?"

"Fish and stuff like that have shorter pregnancies then humans. The fact that the two of us are half-bloods already made a difference it doesn't matter who your godly parent is. But since its Poseidon and Athena I am going to have a short easy pregnancy that will only last about five to seven months."

I took it all in. She seemed to see the same problem I was seeing, we didn't have a lot of time to prepare.

"That isn't a lot of time Annabeth."

"I know Percy it isn't and I don't like it but we can't change it. This is how it's going to work. I'm already showing."

She pointed at her stomach I didn't see anything but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"Well I'm going to bed 'night." Said Annabeth.

I looked at the clock it was awfully late so I followed her pursuit. Now just because I'm an adult demigod doesn't mean that the dreams stopped. So tonight I had a dream of sorts. I was standing in New York and there was a massive cavern in front of me. Annabeth was standing next to me her dagger in hand. Fear was the only thing that registered on her face. My arm was extended to keep her from the edge. I was holding a metal cylinder in my out stretched hand and Riptide was in the other.

"Where are they?" Annabeth shouted

"I don't know" I replied "We should go further North see if they're there."

"Okay"

Annabeth began to walk along the side of the cavern when she slipped. I grabbed her forearm and pulled her back up.

"Let's walk away from the edge" I told her

We stumbled over large rocks and tripped over cracks. A large hand came from the crack and grabbed the ground in front of us, pulling itself up.

"Hello puny Demigods who escaped from my grasp so long ago." It shouted from the void "But not this time I shall destroy you from your own world with your own blood."

I woke up in cold sweat, sitting upright, breathing heavily. I put my face in my hands when I felt someone else's on my shoulder. I looked at Annabeth.

"It's okay Percy or it will be." She told me.

I nodded and laid back down into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two updates in one day that's my Christmas present to you. Enjoy!**

Annabeth

I was almost asleep finally when Percy started thrashing and mumbling things under his breath. I sat up and tried my best to wake him up when he shot up almost hitting me in the face. He was breathing heavily and had his face in his hands to calm himself down. I put my hand on his shoulder and told him it would be okay. He seemed to relax because he laid back down and went back to sleep. I did the same curling up next to him falling into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up he wasn't next to me. I was slightly confused he always slept late. What was doing up before me. I got up to see where he was at. He was making eggs.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." I said "What are you doing up before eight o'clock?"

"Couldn't sleep" he said

"So you decided to make eggs?"

"Why not?"

I sat down on the bar stool and took the plate of eggs and a fork while stood on the other side of the, and did the same. We ate in silence.

"So I was thinking the office would make a good nursery." Said Percy.

"Well for the first few months I think it should stay in our room to make it easier." I told him.

"That would give us more time to set up the nursery."

"Speaking of the baby my first doctor's appointment it this afternoon at one o'clock."

He nodded while taking a drink of his coffee.

"And you are coming with."

"Oh I am, am I?" he said sarcastically.

"Yes"

"Well it's only nine so we got awhile."

I sat in the in the waiting room of the doctor's office with a bunch of other pregnant women and their husbands. Percy sat next to me on his phone texting someone. I knew it was either Grover or his mom. They called my name, well my last name, and I followed the nurse to the back. We waited for the doctor. Percy snickered.

"What?" I asked

"You said you wouldn't be pregnant as long as most. You are gonna freak the doctor out."

"Well it's not my fault."

"I know that, you know that it's just funny."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Jackson" said the doctor. What caught my attention was the voice it was familiar.

I turned around to see my sister Cheyanne. She looked different from most Athena children. She had brown hair and blue eyes, she looked exactly like her father but had the same Athena brain as all of our siblings.

"Cheyanne." I said standing up to hug her.

"Annabeth."

We hugged each other for a while. I had left camp officially about four years ago she had left the year after.

"How are you?" asked Cheyanne.

"I'm great what about you?" I asked her

"Amazing I started this job last summer. Hi Percy."

She waved at him, he waved back.

"So you're pregnant. I bet you are glad it's me instead of a stupid mortal who wouldn't know why you would be progressing so fast." She said.

I nodded.

"Well let's take a look shall we."

She pulled out a hand held device. She put a stick on my stomach and we heard a heartbeat but something was off about it.

"Interesting." Said Cheyanne "Sounds like you're gonna have twins."

"What?!" said Percy and I.

"Well there's two heartbeats meaning two children."

I looked at Percy dumbfounded, he seemed shocked at the news.

"Congrats you two. The nurse up front has your prenatal vitamins congrats you two."

With that she walked out the door.

"Twins Percy. We're having twins!" I said.

"Ya I heard it all."

We left the office and went home in complete silence. It was awkward. But we were both taking in the news, we were having twins.

**Merry Christmas don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello peoples. New Chapter. Just to let y'all know for a little while I might be doing two chapters a day because I am super bored.**

Percy

I stood on what would be the nursery. Annabeth was labeling everything. She was a very organized person. The fact that we were having two kids instead of one messed with us for a couple of days. We basically avoided the topic till my mother called and we had to tell her. When we told her we also had to say that it was more than one child. She and Annabeth started crying. We talked it over and decided to move. Not now but soon. With the fact that this was a two bedroom apartment, we knew it would never be enough room for a family. So what did we decide? We were going to move to a larger house when the twins were two or one and a half. So today Annabeth said we should start setting up the nursery for them. She and I had boxed everything up, and piled the boxes were piled up in the middle of the room. Annabeth was now putting sticky notes all over the walls and the floor to coordinate what goes where. I decided to be smart and wait until she was done before I said anything and it wouldn't have anything to do with this. It would probably be looks good. I watched her and from certain angles you could tell she was beginning to show. She stepped back and double checked everything to make sure it was all where she wanted it. She nodded approvingly and looked at me.

"Looks good Wise Girl." I said

"Glad it does Seaweed Brain." She replied.

"So are we done for today?"

"Yes."

I smiled. I was happy to be done, this was stressful work.

"Are you sure we shouldn't just box up the rest of the house and just move now?" she asked.

To be honest I was rolling that question in my head still too.

"No I'm not." I told her.

"I think we should. We might as well do it now. It's probably easier now because it's just the two of us."

She had a good point. It's easier because we won't have two toddlers running around.

"Well if we do then we have one room done" I said stupidly.

"I'm serious Percy."

"Do you think we should?"

"Partially, yes I do. I know we should I just don't know when."

"Then we will. We'll pack up the entire house and move into a different one."

"Seriously? Just like that?"

"Why not?"

Annabeth seemed to consider this.

"Then we will move as soon as possible."

I sat with Annabeth on the couch looking at possible locations for us to land. One thing was established, we were staying here in Manhattan and we were going to move into a house. We had narrowed it down to about five different places. We're going to look at them all next week.

"That's settled." I said closing the laptop.

"We can pack until then." Said Annabeth.

"And go to the thing Grover invited us too."

"What."

"Wyatt's first birthday."

"When is it?"

"Saturday I think. You can call Juniper to clarify everything."

"We should go."

"Then we will. I wanted to go. Grover called about it earlier today, I was going to tell you but you got me distracted."

"Don't blame me for your memory issues."

"I don't and won't."

When we went to bed I was so tired that I fell asleep instantly. With sleep came dreams.

"Do you think she'll make it?" said a voice from my dream.

"She is a strong girl and will come running for her family just like her father would." Said another voice

"Leave her alone!" I said but it wasn't me it was dream me.

"We told you long ago your path would be painful Jackson." He spat "We won't kill her but when we're done you and she will wish it was so."

I strained against the cuffs attached to a pole. To my left Annabeth was behind a glass wall tending to someone. I couldn't see much, just the back of his honey blonde hair. Annabeth had tears pouring down her face as she ran her fingers threw his hair. I looked back at myself. I was staring the enemy down intensely.

"I've defeated worse!" I shouted "I defeated Kronos and Gaia, held the sky, helped unite two camps who were the worst of enemies, found my way with no memory, and for gods sakes survived Tartarus! You would be an easy feat!"

"Not with your daughter's life in my hands." With that the being began to laugh. A horrible cackle all from the look on my face.

"Goodbye Jackson, son of the sea god."

**Hmmmmm... interesting I wonder what could be going on? Hope you enjoyed it don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! Made this one slightly longer and skipped a few months. Just a heads up. Enjoy!**

Annabeth

I knew Percy was starting to have demigod dreams again. When they got too bad he would thrash and mutter things going on in his dream. This one must've been pretty bad because he was thrashing so bad I had to leave the bed. He wouldn't wake up. It was starting to scare me.

"Percy!" I shouted while shaking his arm desperately trying and failing to wake him up.

His eyes flew open. His grip on the sheets is so tight his knuckles were white as paper. I took his hands in mine. So he gripped them tightly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. I was in this prison thing and there was a giant. You were in some box with another person. He was saying that our daughter would come running because we were imprisoned with him. He said it was to punish me for something."

I didn't like any aspect of this dream. It scared me pretty bad.

"Do you have any idea who would do this?" I asked.

"Annabeth I've made more enemies then I can count. So no, I have no clue who would be able to this. Plenty would want to but not a lot could." He told me.

"I think your other dreams are connected somehow."

He looked at me. His eyes said that I confirmed his suspicions.

"It might at different periods in time."

Neither of us knew what to do. Do we just ignore the problem at the current moment? Or do we try and figure it out without any variables. He thought I knew the answers, but I didn't. I didn't understand why he was having dreams again and I wasn't. I wanted to take the burden from him but I knew there was no way I could.

"There's nothing we can do about it now. So let's just try and go back to sleep." I told him.

We leaned against the headboard and held each other for a while and fell into a sort of half sleep.

I nursed the orange juice cup for an hour now. I was procrastinating for as long as possible till I had to go to work. Percy had left an hour ago. I was our last week in this house. We had found a good one near his mom. I was big enough that when the twins got older, they wouldn't have to share a bedroom. It had a huge backyard and was in walking distance to a good middle school. I fell in love with it instantly. Percy took a little convincing but eventually he saw things the same way I did. I looked at the clock and saw I could no longer put off going so I put on my coat and headed off. The air was cold going in from August to September. Autumn was setting in. I then realized it had been almost three months since I found out I was pregnant and we decided to move. My phone buzzed, I pulled it out to see it was a text from Malcom. It said I needed to go to his office. I went in as he was finishing an email.

"Hey Malcom what do you need."

"I just have a few questions."

"Like?"

"When your due date?"

"Not sure it could be between two months and four months."

He seemed slightly confused at that fact but didn't spend time dwelling on it.

"You're moving this weekend right?"

"Yes that's why I was taking those few days off. To move in and set up the house."

"Okay."

"Is that all?"

"You're gonna have twins right?"

"Yes."

"Can you do work from home and just send it in?"

"Yes but I'd prefer not to."

"Well you are going to have to start soon."

"Why?"

"In about three weeks I think it would be in everyone's interest if you continued to work from home. When you deliver you get your six weeks but until then."

"Why not just continue coming in?"

"It will be easier on you."

I groaned.

"Fine you only won this because I don't feel like arguing." I said.

He smiled.

"That's how I like it Annabeth."

I sat back in Cheyanne's office to find out the gender of my children. Percy must've noticed that I was tense because he rubbed my shoulders.  
>"It'll be fine Wise Girl."<p>

I looked at him and felt a small kick. It had been a weird experience when I first felt is a month ago. Now I was used to it. The one on the left side of my abdomen loved Percy and would always try and move closest to his voice. The other responded to my touch. I could tell the difference. No one else could and often asked which one they had felt. It was typically the one on the left. It was much more active. I had talked to Sally on multiple occasions about the active one. She said Percy never sat still either. He was constantly moving. We were called back. I sat on the bed and two seconds later Cheyanne walked in.

"Hey guys. I have to ask, what do you think it's going to be?"

"One of each." I said

"I second that." Said Percy.

"Alright let's find out." She said.

I laid back and she put the jelly on my stomach and spread it around with the device.

"Alright so baby A is a boy. And baby B is a," she move the device to get a better look " it looks like a girl."

**Not exactly exciting but whatever. Don't forget to review. See y'all later.**


End file.
